Confessions
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Jamie asks Jack for love advice and gets more than he bargined for.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions

I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDINANS! PRETTY SURE IT BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS!

"Jack, can I ask you a serious question?" 14 year old Jamie Bennett asked, looking over at his friend, the winter sprit, Jack Frost.

"Sure kid, shoot," Jack responded, staring up at the crisp winter sky.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Jack off guard. He thought for a minute. "Yeah, I have. Why do you ask?" Jack said, turning to look at the boy.

Jamie's face was bright red. "Oh there's a girl isn't there?" Jack asked, poking at his friend. "What's her name?"

"It…its Sammie," Jamie muttered.

"Sammie," Jack mused, "Good choice. She still believes, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, we all do. After all that stuff with Pitch do you think we could stop?"

"So…how long have you liked her?"

"Since the battle with Pitch. She was the first one to step up next to me. She just looked so determined and brave… I was just…hooked," Jamie said, looking at the clouds. "Who are you in love with?"

"Sophie! Where are you ya ankle-biter!" Aster hollered, jumping around the Warren, searching for the 11 year old.

"Aster, turn around!" Sophie said looking up from the egg she was painting. "Do you need something?" she asked, setting down the egg.

"I need you to run this to Tooth Palace for me. Don't forget to tell Tooth happy birthday while you're up there. Then you need to get home ya ankle-biter," Aster said, ruffling Sophie's hair.

"Alright Aster," Sophie said, grabbing the package Aster was holding out. "And I told you four years ago, I'm not an ankle-biter anymore."

"And I told you, you'll always be my ankle-biter," Aster said, pulling Sophie into a tight hug.

"Bye bye Bunny," Sophie said quietly, wrapping her arms around the Pooka, a feat she had only achieved in the past year.

"I'll see you tomorrow ya ankle-biter," Aster said, releasing the girl.

"See ya Aster," Sophie said, grabbing a snow globe from her bag and leaving for Tooth Palace.

"Tooth! Baby Tooth! Where are you guys?" Sophie called, looking around the Tooth Palace.

"Sophie! How are you?" Tooth said, flying up to the girl.

"Tooth, hi. I'm good. I finally have something to tease Jamie about. Oh happy birthday, Bunny sends this," Sophie said, hugging the fairy and handing her the box from Bunny.

"Thanks Sophie! How is Bunny?" Tooth asked, handing Bunny's package to some mini-fairies and landing next to Sophie.

"He's good. I finally got the position Apprentice Easter Bunny!" Sophie said, bouncing happily.

"That's great Soph! Don't you need to be getting home? It's almost time for us to go to Burgess," Tooth said, giving Sophie another hug.

"You're right. See you later Tooth, tell Sandy and North I said hi!" Sophie said, taking another snow globe from her bag.

"Jamie! I'm back!" Sophie said, knocking on the brother's bedroom door, "Anything new happen while I was gone?"

Jamie opened his door, "Yeah actually, come on in."

"How's Jack?" Sophie asked, sitting backwards on Jamie's desk chair.

"He's good," Jamie said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're quiet; normally you can't be quiet after a visit with Jack. Something happen with Sam?"

"No, Jack gave me some good advice though. How was your day with Aster?"

"Awesome! I'm officially Apprentice Easter Bunny now! Oh and its Tooth's birthday," Sophie said, spinning in the chair. "What did Jack say?"

"Well he said he didn't have much experience in love because he's only loved one person and he never admitted it to that person," Jamie said, looking at Sophie, barely containing his laughter. "You're gonna make yourself sick doing that."

"No I won't. Who is Jack in love with?" Sophie asked, stopping her spinning.

"Promise you won't tell?" Jamie said, sitting up.

"Promise," Sophie said, suddenly interested.

"Jack is in love with Bunny."  
-

"Yo, Kangaroo, ya there?" Jack called, flying into the Warren.

"I'm right here," Aster said, looking up from the eggs he was inspecting.

"Looking over Sophie's work?" Jack asked, walking towards the Pooka.

"Yeah, look at this, she did this in less than five minutes," Aster said, holding up a yellow, pink, and purple egg.

"Nice, did you finally give her that promotion she kept bugging you about?"

"Yeah, I couldn't deny the little shelia any longer. She's almost as good at this as I am. Which is saying something since I've been doing this for over 300 years and she's only been doing this for eight," Aster said, running his ears through his paws.

"Can you believe it's only been eight years since we met them?" Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I can barely remember the time before the ankle-biters," Aster said, looking over the eggs again.

Jack laughed, "How many times has Sophie told you to stop calling her that?"

"Pretty much every day since she was seven. But no matter what she says I can't stop seeing her as the little shelia who snuck into the Warren when she was only three. She'll always be my ankle-biter," Aster said.

"I understand that. Jamie just asked me for advice in his love life. I was shocked because I still thought of him as that seven year old boy who stepped between us and Pitch. But now I see that he's growing up. I'm surprised I didn't have to deal with this sooner. I did with Pippa," Jack said. "She was about Sophie's age."

"So did you need something Frostbite or did you just come by to say hello?"

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to Tooth's party," Jack said, hopping onto his staff.

"Yeah, I just wanted to look over Sophie's work before I headed over to Tooth Palace," Aster said, opening a tunnel. "Ya coming Frostbite?"

"Yeah," Jack said, hopping down.  
-

"Tooth? North? Sandy? Aster?" Jack called out, wandering around Tooth Palace.

"Jack, I thought I would never get you alone," a sinister voice behind Jack said.

"Pitch," Jack hissed, spinning to face the man.

"Hello Jack," Pitch said, running a hand along Jack's face.

Jack jerked back as though burned. "Are you thick skulled? There is no way they would let you anywhere near me after what you tried to do!" Jack hissed, "How did you even find me?"

"I told you Jack, I was a Guardian once. I know when all five of you will be together. And I know when you will be alone," Pitch said, backing Jack against a wall. "None of them can help you now Jack."

"Jack! Jack, wake up!"

Jack shot up right; he was curled up in a corner of Tooth Palace.

"Jack, are you okay mate?" Aster asked, kneeling next to Jack, his paws still on Jack's shoulders.

Jack threw his arms around Aster's neck. "He found me Bunny! He was in my dream!" Jack sobbed into Aster's chest.

Aster just rubbed Jack's back. Pitch had affected Jack the most because Jack knew what it was like to not be believed in.

"It'll be okay Frostbite. Don't worry about Pitch," Aster said, pulling away slightly when Jack's sobs died down.

"But Aster, the way he messed with my emotions…the way he made me feel…I wanted to go with him. I wanted to be with him and…and he made me forget about Jamie!" Jack yelled, afraid of what Pitch could do to him.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll be fine. It's time to go. Sophie will be at the Warren soon so I'm sure Jamie's waiting for you," Aster said, helping Jack up and wiping away the boy's tears. "Ya can come by the Warren later if ya want, show pony."

Jack smiled softly, "I'd like that Kangaroo." Suddenly Jack wrapped his arms around Aster. "Thanks Aster," he mumbled before running away to meet Jamie at the lake.

"Bloody show pony," Aster muttered before opening a tunnel to the Warren.

"Aster, where were you?! I was worried something had happened, even though I didn't see the lights!" Sophie cried, flinging herself onto Aster.

"Sorry Sophie. I was at Tooth's birthday party and I had to find Jack. He had fallen asleep in a corner somewhere," Aster said, wrapping his arms around Sophie. "Now let's get to work ya ankle-biter."

Sophie stuck her tongue out at Aster, but quickly got back to work, painting the eggs.

"Hey Aster?" Sophie asked after a while.

"Ya," Aster said, glancing up from the egg he was painting.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Aster thought for a moment, thinking back. "Yeah, yeah I have," Aster said softly.

"With who?" Sophie asked, her big blue eyes shining up at Aster.

"I'm not gonna tell ya, I haven't even told him yet," Aster said, tapping Sophie on the nose with his paintbrush.

"Fine, then I won't tell you who likes you," Sophie pouted.

Aster's ears perked up. "Alright I'll tell you if you tell me," Aster said, putting down his paintbrush.

"No, you don't want to know so I'm not gonna tell you," Sophie pouted, turning away from Aster.

"Oh really?" Aster said raising an eyebrow, "I know how to make you talk."

Sophie gasped, "You wouldn't dare!" she squawked.

"Yes I would," Aster said, scooping Sophie into his lap and tickling.

"Aster, Aster stop! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Sophie got out between bouts of laughter.

Aster stopped tickling Sophie and she whispered into his ear. "Jack loves you."  
-

"Jack, you're late! Are you okay?" Jamie said, running up to his friend.

"I'm fine," Jack said, ruffling Jamie's hair, "Just a bad dream."

"Was it Pitch again?" Jamie asked softly.

"Yeah, they're getting worse. All five of us where there and still he got to me," Jack said, sitting against a tree. "So what did Sophie say when you told her?"

"How did you know I told her?"

"Please, you can't keep anything from Sophie, she has you and Bunny wrapped around her little finger," Jack snorted.

Jamie blushed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, so what did she say?"

"She was excited, happy. She said she's been getting a feeling Bunny was missing something. And that it went away when you were at the Warren."

"Really? He likes me too?"

"That's what Sophie said," Jamie said, starting to climb into his tree-house.

Jack flew to the top of the tree. "I guess that explains a lot," he said when Jamie got into the tree-house.

"Like what?" Jamie asked, leaning back against a wall.

"I just get this feeling sometimes. Like someone's watching me. Not the creepy-watching-from-the-shadows kind of watching, like Pitch, but the I-love-you-and-I'm-making-sure-you're-okay, kind of watching. And when I turn around, all I see is Aster," Jack said, leaning against the wall next to Jamie.

"I know what you mean," Jamie said. "You know a couple of years ago? When I had that stalker?" Jack nodded. "I could tell when she was watching and when Sammie was watching. It's the same with you, Aster, and Pitch. You can just tell the difference," Jamie said, pulling out a pack of M&M's, "Want some?" he offered Jack.

"Sure," Jack said, taking some, "But you could stop your stalker. There's no way to stop Pitch," Jack said, wandering around the tree-house. "Any new news on the Sam front?"

"No, I'm working on a card for her birthday. Oh, I need you to give this to Tooth," Jamie said, handing Jack a card he had made.

"Sure thing kiddo. You wanna go bug Sophie and Aster at the Warren?" Jack asked, standing by the window.

"Sure," Jamie said, hopping up and standing next to Jack.

"Then let's go!" Jack said, pulling out a snow globe (the only way Jamie would travel other than tunnels), and tossing it onto the wall.

"Yo, Kangaroo!" Jack called, stepping through the portal, Jamie right behind him.

"What do you need Jack?" Aster said, looking up from where he was holding Sophie in his lap.

Sophie scrambled away from Aster and pulled Jamie deeper into the Warren, jabbering about how a new bunch of eggs were about to bloom.

"What's up Kangaroo?" Jack said, leaning against a big stone egg.

"I was just talking to Sophie. She asked about love too, I think your ankle-biter is infecting mine," Aster said, standing and wiping his paws.

"Don't blame me! Jamie's the one in love with Sammie!"

"Sammy…that's Cupcake?"

"Yeah, that still throws me sometimes," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good choice. I mean, Jane's okay and all, but she just doesn't seem right with Jamie," Aster said, watching as an egglet wandered by, "Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

The pair lapsed into silence for a minute.

Aster finally broke it. "Sophie actually told me something really interesting…about you," Aster said, moving closer to Jack.

"There are a lot of interesting things about me Kangaroo. You're gonna have to be more specific," Jack said, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Oh, just a little fact about your love life. Actually I think it was who you love," Aster said, putting one paw on either side of Jack.

Jack looked down, his face bright red.

"How long Jack?" Aster whispered, leaning in closer.

"At least the last 200 years. I thought it was gone until I saw you with Sophie in the Warren for the first time and it came back. Full force," Jack whispered, his icy blue eyes drifting up to meet Aster's hunter green ones.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aster whispered.

"Because...because I was afraid. Afraid you would reject me," Jack said, running his hand along the side of Aster's face. "And I would rather have the frienemy relationship we had than have you hate me for what I feel."

Aster leant closer to Jack, "I could never hate you Frostbite," Aster said, closing the gap between them and sealing his lips over Jack's. "I love you Jack Frost."

Jack smiled, "I love you too Aster Bunnymund."


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions  
Chapter 2

A/N: AGAIN I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!  
I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T!  
I APPOIGZE FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES

"Sophie, I thought you said there were some egglets about to hatch. Where are we going?" Jamie asked, following Sophie down an old over-grown path back towards Jack and Aster.  
"Please, I told Aster about Jack and then you guys show up? Something's gonna happen and I want a front row seat. Now be quiet. We want them to know we're here," Sophie said, pulling out her video camera and tablet. "Let's see what we have to work with," she muttered, pulling up a program.  
"Spyware? Sweet," Jamie said, looking over his sister's shoulder.

"Sometimes I think North wanted me to do this," Sophie snorted.

"What have we got so far?" Jamie asked.

"Hear for yourself," Sophie said, handing her brother an ear bud.

"How long Jack?" the kids heard Aster ask.

"At least the last 200 years."

"Wow, I knew Jack was old, but I didn't think he could hide something so big for so long," Sophie said, wide eyed.

"I love you Jack Frost."

"I love you too Aster Bunnymund."

"You two can come out now," Aster called over to where Sophie and Jamie were hiding.

Jamie came out, shame-faced, followed closely by Sophie. "Sophie made me do it!" he proclaimed.

"North made me do it," Sophie said sheepishly.

"And how did he do that?" Aster asked while Jack tried to hide behind him.

"He bribed me on Christmas. He gave me the spyware, the camera, the tablet, a blueprint, and detailed instructions, he's been planning this for a long time," Sophie said, jumping in front of Aster. "You needed this."

"I had no part in this!" Jamie exclaimed, his face red.

"Yep, Jamie bringing Jack here was just luck," Sophie crowed. "But how did you know I was spying on you?"

"Next time ya bug me, ya might want to be a bit more subtle," Aster said, grabbing a small egg-shaped pendant on the strap of boomerang holder and tossing it to Sophie. "Nice work on that by the way."

"Wait, did you bug this too?" Jack asked, pulling a delicate silver snowflake pendant out from under his hoodie.

"Yep, it was a lot harder than Aster's, because the metal work was so delicate. I enjoyed the challenge. If you want I can un-bug them and give them back."

"Please do. I don't enjoy being bugged and I really like that pendant," Jack said handing the pendant to Sophie.

"Okay. Aster?"

"Ya, you did too good a job on that pendant to give it up now," Aster said, "Now if you don't mind, we have some work to do Frostbite. You're welcome to stay if you want, but you have to help."

"Sorry, I have to go. North said he needed my help today. Jamie?" Jack asked, looking at the boy.

"I'm with you Jack," Jamie said, moving closer to the winter spirit.

"Well, we'll be off," Jack said, grabbing a snow globe.

"Bye Jack, bye Jamie," Sophie said, getting back to her eggs.

"Bye ankle-biter. Bye Frostbite," Aster said, giving Jack a quick kiss.

"Jack, let's go," Jamie said, tossing the globe between his hands.

"You're just jealous," Jack said, pulling away from Aster. "Let's go."

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Jack, whispered, "Santoff Claussen," and threw the portal at a wall. "See you at home Soph!" Jamie said, stepping through the portal.

Jack smiled and stepped through the portal behind Jamie.

The instant Jack stepped through the portal Jamie grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a worktable.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Jack asked, instinctually whispering.

"Listen," Jamie hissed.

Jack listened for a moment. The normally bustling workshop was dead silent. There weren't even any elves running around.

"Jamie, do you have your emergency portal?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded. "Good. I need you to get Aster. Tell him Pitch is back. Then take Sophie and get all the other kids. Meet at the tree house. I have to find North," Jack said.

"I'm not leaving you Jack. You can't take Pitch alone. You barely defeated him last time. And that was all five of you and six of us kids. I'm not leaving," Jamie protested.

"Jamie I need you to go get the others. I can't protect you myself. Go get Aster. He'll know what to do. I need you to get the others to safety," Jack said.

Before Jamie could respond, a sinister voice came from above, "Well, well, well, it took you long enough Frosty. I thought you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Pitch," Jack hissed standing to face the Boogieman, "What did you do to North and the yetis?"

"Nothing they won't recover from. I didn't want them," Pitch said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Jamie, you need to go now," Jack said calmly.

"Warren," Jamie whispered. But before he could throw it, Pitch grabbed him by the arm.

"Let him go Pitch! It's me you want, leave Jamie out of this!"

"Such deliousis fear," Pitch whispered as he stepped into the shadows, taking Jamie with him.

"Jack!" Jamie called, reaching back for Jack.

"Jamie," Jack whispered, looking at the spot Pitch and Jamie had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions

Chapter 3

A/N: I STILL DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

P.S. I HATE DISCLAIMERS

Fear gripped Sophie's heart five minutes after her brother and Jack left for Santoff Claussen.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Aster asked, seeing the girl had frozen.

"I don't know, something happened to Jamie. We need to go to Santoff Claussen. NOW," Sophie said, putting down the egg she had been painting.

Aster didn't argue. He had never seen Sophie so upset before. Not even when her grandmother had died a year ago.

Aster opened a tunnel to Santoff Claussen and scooped up Sophie, putting her onto his back. With a grunted, "Hold on tight Sophie," he took off, heading to North's workshop.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Aster asked when the duo arrived, seeing the winter spirit surrounded by yetis, subdued elves and a very worried North.

"Ah Bunny, maybe you help. All Jack say is, 'He took him'."

Aster approached Jack slowly. "Jack mate, what happened?"  
"J...Jamie and I arrived. P...Pitch was waiting for us. H...he t...took Jamie," Jack whispered, half-frozen tears on his face.

"How did Pitch get into Santoff Claussen?" Aster asked, looking to North for answers.

"Don't know. Maybe Sandy know. Called Sandy and Tooth as soon as saw Jack."

"Aster, we need to get the others. Pitch could go after them too," Sophie said, standing from where she was crouched next to Jack, "Oh sweet Manny what am I going to tell Sammie?"

"Sophie's right, we need to get the other ankle-biters. They'll be safer here than anywhere else," Aster said. "I'll go with her to get them," Aster said, opening a tunnel to Burgess and putting Sophie onto his back. "We'll be back soon."

With that, Aster jumped into the tunnel and ran to Burgess.

The first stop was Sammie's house. Sophie knocked on the door while Aster chose to stay in his tunnel, where it was warmer.

"Hi Mrs. Smith, can Sammie come out?" Sophie asked when the door was opened.

"Sure Sophie, just let me go get her," Mrs. Smith said, "Step inside if you want. It's freezing out there."

Sophie stepped inside and looked around. This house never ceased to amuse her with all its different colors and patterns.

"Sophie! Where are we going? What's wrong? I saw the lights," Sammie asked, wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

"I can't tell you yet. We have to get the others and get to Santoff Claussen," Sophie said softly.

Sammie pulled back a bit and nodded. "Okay," she said, putting on her coat. "I'm going out for a while Mom!"

"Alright, be home by dark," her mom called back.

Sophie led Sammie out of the house and to get the others.

When Sophie had everyone assembled, Aster opened the tunnel and took them back to Santoff Claussen.

"North, how's Jack?" Aster asked when they got back.

"Little better. Yeti's move him to infirmary," North responded, looking exhausted.

The children looked around the workshop. The place was in shambles.

"North, what happened here?" Sammie asked softly.

"Pitch got in, ruined everything," the large man said sadly.

Fear hit Sammie hard. "North, where's Jamie? Did Pitch take Jamie?"

North hesitated and then nodded slowly. "He was with Jack and he come through portal first. Pitch grab him. Nothing Jack could do."

Sammie started sobbing. Even though Jamie didn't know it, she loved him just as much as he loved her.

North patted the girl's back softly. "Do not worry. We will get Jamie back. He be home for Christmas."

"Where's Tooth?" Sophie asked, knowing the female Guardian would soothe Sammie.

"She and Sandy in the infirmary with Jack," North said.

"Come on Sammie. Let's go find Tooth," Sophie said, putting her arm around Sammie, Jane on the other side.

"North, how can we help?" Caleb asked, approaching the man.

"We must fix globe. Pitch tried destroying it so we not find."

"Come on guys, we have a friend to find."


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions

Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

"Pitch, let me go!" Jamie said, struggling against the man.

Pitch let out a bitter laugh. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, I know you aren't that naïve. I have plans for you." And with that, Pitch left the room.

Jamie shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, praying to Manny the Guardians would find him soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Confessions

Chapter 5

I STILL DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

P.S. To clear up any confusion, Caleb and Claude are the twins. Jane is the girl that is not Cupcake or Sophie. Sammie is Cupcake. Pippa is Jack's sister. Monty is the blonde boy who is always with Jane. Not sure if those are their names in the movie but that's how I felt like putting it so deal with it!

Jack was trapped. The moment Pitch took Jamie was burned into his mind. All the things that he could have done assaulted his consciousness.

"Jack, come on, you can't help Jamie like this. The other ankle-biters are here to help."

Jack broke through his haze. "Sammie?" he asked.

"She's right here Frostbite," Aster said, relieved Jack had finally come out of his coma-like state.

"And Jamie?" Jack asked, hoping it had all been just a dream.

"Pitch still has him. North, most of the yetis, and the boys are working on fixing the globe so we can find Pitch and Jamie," Aster said, running a paw through Jack's snow white hair.

"Where are Sandy and Tooth?" Jack asked, sitting up.

"They're with Sammie, Sophie, and Jane. When North told Sammie what happened, she just, kind of shut down. Sandy gave her some dream to calm her down. She should be fine when she wakes up," Aster said.

Jack got out of the bed and moved over to stand by Sammie's bed.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked.

Tooth looked up from where she was running her hand through Sammie's hair. "The poor girl's heart-broken. The sooner we find Jamie, the better, for everyone."

Sandy nodded, a picture of Jamie over his head.

"I know, especially for Jamie. Will you come get me when she wakes up?"

Sandy nodded and resumed his vigil over Sammie.

"I'm going to Burgess. I need time to think."

"Alright, I'll come get you when Sammie wakes up," Aster said.

"Thanks," Jack said, giving Aster a quick hug. "Sophie, will you come with me?" Jack asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure," Sophie said, standing and following Jack out of the room.

"Here, meet me at the tree-house. I need to fly, clear my head," Jack said, tossing Sophie a portal.

With a nod, Sophie whispered her destination to the portal and opened it. Looking back she said, "We'll find him Jack. Before Pitch does anything to him," and stepped through the portal.

Jack smiled sadly and took off, heading for his pond.


	6. Chapter 6

Confessions

Chapter 6

STILL DON'T OWN IT!

"Sam. Sammie? Sammie!" Jamie yelled, shooting awake. He was shaking, terrified from his nightmare ridden sleep.

Jamie looked around the small, windowless room he had been in since Pitch had taken him, however long ago it was. The only things in the room were the cot he was sitting on and a toilet in the corner.

Suddenly his stomach rumbled. He stood and banged on the wall opposite his cot.

"Hey Pitch! First you kidnap me and then you ignore me?! How about some food?"

Suddenly the wall disappeared. Instead of one of the Guardians, or even Pitch, there was a black ball that hovered in front of Jamie for a minute, then it attached itself to Jamie's chest, right over his heart.

Pain flooded through Jamie. "Jack, help!" Jamie called, before losing consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Confessions

Chapter 7

STILL NOT MINE!

Sophie had to stop at home before she went to the tree-house. She had dressed for the warm spring weather of the Warren. Not the winter temperatures of Burgess. She reached the tree-house before Jack.

When Jack arrived, Sophie was flipping through a journal she had taken from Jamie's room.

"What's that?" Jack asked, sitting next to Sophie.

"This," Sophie said, half closing the cover and tapping on it, her voice choked by tears, "This is what Jamie did during the summer. When you couldn't come to visit him. He...he was compiling information about every immortal or spirit he could. Calls it 'The Encyclopedia Journal.' I added to it a bit, mainly stuff about Aster. He has some stuff about Pitch I thought could help."

Jack wrapped his arm around the 11 year old, "We'll find him Sophie. Don't worry. Now, what do we have on Pitch?" Jack asked, trying to distract himself as much as Sophie.

"He has possible under the bed entrance locations and something about a thing called, 'Fearlings'. It says 'Purpose unclear. Could form Nightmares when mixed with Sandy's dream sand. If human or spirit infected by Fearling...could form True Nightmare.' What's a True Nightmare?" Sophie asked.

"No..." Jack whispered.

"Jack, what is a True Nightmare?" Sophie asked, looking up at the spirit, whose normally pale skin turned as white as a sheet.

"If Pitch infects Jamie with a Fearling...He could destroy the Guardians forever. Jamie is the strongest believer in the world. If Pitch turns him into a True Nightmare, it could weaken the others so much that they disappear completely," Jack said standing and beginning to pace the tree-house.

"But they're immortal! Nothing can kill an immortal," Sophie said, standing too.

"Aster, North, and Tooth are only immortal if they have believers. Sandy and I can go on without believers but not the others. If they don't have enough believers for long enough, they'll start to fade. And when they're gone, nothing can ever bring them back.

"Pitch did it once before. It made his first Nightmare. The only one that has been in every battle against the Guardians. She still has her smarts. I never met her, the real her. But to hear North tell it, she was the most amazing person you'd ever meet. He picked her himself. Aster says he's never been the same since. Always has a hint of sadness in his voice and actions, always a bit mere reserved," Jack said softly, flipping through the book, "Her," Jack said, pointing at a page, "Anya Claus."

"North was married?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"He was in love. Then Pitch took her."

"Wow," Sophie said. "Look at this! Fearling antidote!"

"What? Let me see!" Jack said, taking the book from Sophie. "Sophie, your brother is a genius! We have to show this to North! This could save Mrs. Claus!"  
"And Jamie!" Sophie added, standing. "Jamie has more books like this. I'll go get them and we can head back to Santoff Claussen."  
"Great," Jack said, flying out of the tree-house.

Sophie climbed down out of the tree-house and ran to her house, filling a bag with her stuff and a bag of Jamie's stuff.

"Okay Jack, let's go," Sophie said, shouldering her pack and wrapping her arms around Jamie's pack after taking a snow globe from the top of the pack.

"Santoff Claussen," she whispered, and threw the portal.

Jack went first, holding the book with the recipe, Sophie close behind.

"North! North! We found it! A cure for Fearlings!" Jack called out into the workshop.

North looked up sadly, "Jack, have told you. Is no cure for Fearling."

"But there is! Jamie found it, we have it right here!" Sophie said, taking the book from Jack and showing North the recipe.

North looked at the book. "Sophie, where did you get this?" North whispered.

"Jamie's been working on this book for eight years, its part of a set, 7th of eight. I grabbed the whole set while I was at home. Is Sammie up?"

"Don't know. I have been working on the globe. Almost got it fixed."

"I'm going to check on Sam. I got something from Jamie's room that might help," Sophie said, turning to go the infirmary.

Jack made to follow, but North put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, I need to talk to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Confessions

Chapter 8

STILL NOT MINE!

A/N: I just read a really sad but good fic called I'm broken without you by feastonthemind. My brother kept intrupting me with questions about his love life while I was reading and I almost punched him out. Go read it after this.

P.S. keep a box of tissues nearby. Bad things happen to Bunny and Jack, worse than what's happening to Jamie.

Jamie woke up again. This time he was in a well-lit, spacious room. He was wearing an outfit that was made to look like Pitch's clothes, only they were blue.

Jamie sat up and threw the blanket off of him. Standing and looking around the room, Jamie saw that he was alone except for a table in the corner with food on it.

Jamie quickly ate the food and tried the door. When it opened, he quietly entered the hall and followed it to a large room Jack had described to him many times before.

"Pitch's globe room," Jamie whispered, looking at the large, broken globe in awe.

"Ah, James, you're finally awake. I know I didn't sleep that long when I was infected," said a female voice from behind Jamie.

Jamie spun around to face the woman who had spoken.

She had pure white hair and a kind face.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, wary of anyone in Pitch's lair.

"Why James, don't you recognize me?" the woman asked, "Look closely."

Jamie looked at the woman for a moment. Then he realized it, "Mrs. Claus?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes James, but please call me Anya, I haven't been Mrs. Claus for over 300 years."

"Then stop calling me 'James.' I'm Jamie," Jamie said, "Where are we anyways?"

"We're under the bed. Pitch has finally found a place those pesky Guardians. Isn't it lovely?" Anya said.

"Wait a minute," Jamie said, a bit puzzled, "You said infected. Infected with what?"

"Why a Fearling dear. You are on your way to becoming a True Nightmare!"

Jamie's world went black again.


	9. Chapter 9

Confessions

Chapter 9

WISHFUL THINKING, BUT I STILL DON'T OWN IT!

A/N I changed something in the story that so far only affects chapters 7 and 8.  
First person to figure it out and put it in a review gets their choice of an OC in another story I'm working on or the next chapter dedicated to them.

"Hey Sam, I brought you something," Sophie said, opening her bag, actually Jamie's bag, and taking out a ratty old stuffed rabbit. "Here, it's Jamie's bunny. I thought, maybe it would give you hope. Hope that we'll get him back," Sophie said, sliding the rabbit under Sammie's arm.

Sammie gave a soft sigh and smiled in her sleep.

Sophie smiled in return. She might not be a Guardian, but she could still protect childhood.


	10. Chapter 10

Confessions

Chapter 10

STILL NOT MINE!

A/N: This might turn a little crossover later, I just read the first three books of Guardians of Childhood and am planning on including a bit of that in this story.

P.S. Is it weird that my favirote page in all three books is the teaser for the fourth book at the end of the third book that says

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IN OUR ONGOING SAGA_

_THE_

_SANDMAN_

_AND THE WAR OF DREAMS_

_Featuring the desperate mission to save Katherine and the appearance of a wayward lad of considerable interest named __**JACKSON OVERLAND FROST. **_

First mention of Jack in all three books, it has been driving me CRAZY

(not that it has very far to drive me...)

Sorry for my reeeeeelly long author's note but I just got un-grounded after two weeks sooooo...ENJOY!

"Jack, something happen between you and Bunny?" North asked, leading Jack through the workshop.

"Yeah, Sophie enacted that plan you gave her," Jack said, blushing, but still manging to sound accusing.

"Ah, good, and the result?" North asked, putting his arm around the younger spirit.

"We're…together," Jack said, his blush growing.

"Finally! I see how you look at Bunny. Santa sees everything," North said, laughing. "Go find him," he said with a gentle push.

Jack smiled and looked back, "Thanks North!"


	11. Chapter 11

Confessions

Chapter 11

NADA ON THE COPYRIGHT TRANSFER

"Jamie, Jamie wake up dear. Pitch will be back soon," Katherine said, leaning over the boy.

"How…how did I get…infected?" Jamie asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Here, drink this first," Katherine said, handing Jamie a glass of water. Once Jamie started drinking it she said, "There should have been a black ball, or something of the like, that attached itself to your chest, right over your heart. And in a few weeks you will be almost as powerful as Pitch because of the simple fact that you were mortal when you were infected."

"But what about Jack, and Sophie, and Sammie?!" Jamie asked, getting worked up.

"You'll forget about them in time. You have Pitch and I now. That's all you need."

"But what about North?"


	12. Chapter 12

Confessions  
Chapter 12  
WISHFUL THINKING BUT IT AIN'T MINE!

"Aster," Jack yelped, jumping into Aster's arms.  
"Oi Frostbite, what are you doing back from Burgess, I thought you were staying `till Sam woke up," Aster said, wrapping his arms around Jack.  
"I was going to. But Sophie was looking in through Jamie's Encyclopedia Journal and found something that could save Jamie. And Mrs. Claus," Jack said excitedly.  
"That's great Jack!" Aster said.  
"I know. I only wish we could have avoided this whole thing," Jack said softly.  
"I know, but think of it this way. Every cloud has a silver lining, This one is that we get Mrs. Claus back," Aster said, running a hand though Jack's hair.  
"I know, I just feel so, gulity."


	13. Chapter 13

Confessions  
Chapter 13

NOT MINE!

"North? North is the whole reason I was taken by Pitch and infected. He was showng off with the reindeer. We were young then. We had just passed the honeymoon stage. Were starting to think about a family. We were happy," Anya said sadly.

"Then why didn't you try to get back to North? Why didn't you fight Pitch?" Jamie asked.

"Because...because he threatened to hurt North, or to kill Jack. I couldn't let that happen. Even when he took Jack from me, he promised me he was safe, and then my eyes were just...opened. I saw the plans Pitch had, the goals he had to achive. They were greater than North's plans, greater by far," Anya said, busteling around the small kitchen.

Jamie could imagine her as North's wife, he culd see why North would love her.

"Who's Jack?" Jamie asked from where he was sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"Well we weren't just thinking about starting a family. We had started trying. I was pregnant. Jack was my son. When Pitch saw that he was not immortal he took him away, gave him to a human family. That was over 300 years ago," Anya said softly.

"What did your son look like?" Jamie asked.

"He had brown hair and eyes. I have a picture of him," Anya said, taking a picture out of her apron pocket, handing it to Jamie.

Jamie looked at the picture for a minute. "I know him," Jamie whispered. Then he realized, "That's Jack!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it's Jack. I just told you that," Anya said, slightly irritated.

"No, I mean he's not dead! That's Jack Frost!"


	14. Chapter 14

Confessions  
Chapter 14  
STILL NOT MINE!  
I REALLY HATE DISCLAIMERS!

"Jamie?" Sammie whispered opening her eyes.

She looked around the room. She could have sworn she heard Jamie, but all she saw was Sandy.

"Sandy? Where's Jamie?" Sammie asked, throwing off the blankets.

Sandy looked sad. Above his head was a picture of Jamie, quickly replaced by an image of Pitch.

"Pitch still has him?" Sammie asked softly.

Sandy nodded.

"Where's Sophie?" Sammie asked, wringing her hands in the ears of Jamie's bunny that was laying on the bed next to her.

A picture of Sophie, followed by the globe.

"The globe room?" Sandy nodded. "Is North there too?" Another nod. "Then I guess I'm going to the globe room," Sammie said, putting her feet over the side of the bed and standing.

Sandy nodded and led Sammie through the workshop to the globe room.

"Sammie, you're awake! Are you okay?" Sophie asked, running up to Sammie.

"I'm fine, what's going on?" Sammie asked, looking around.

"North and the boys just finished fixing the globe and North sent Jack and Aster to get the stuff for the antidote so when they get back we'll start working on it. You and me for Jamie and North for Mrs. Claus," Sophie said, pulling Sammie's arm, "Come on, I'll show you the recpie."

"Antidote for what?" Sammie asked, following Sophie through the workshop. "And who's Mrs. Claus?"

"Antidote for Fearlings. Pitch infected Jamie and Mrs. Claus with them to make them True Nightmares. They're way worse than normal Nightmares. Mrs. Claus is North's wife Pitch infected over 300 years ago. If this works, North will get her back. Jack said, Aster said North's never really been the same since Pitch took her," Sophie said.

"Do we know where Pitch is keeping them?" Sammine asked as she looked over the recipie in the EJ.

"North's working on it. He's got to fine tune the globe and then we should be able to find them," Sophie said. "Look, Jack and Aster are back!" Sophie squealed, running up to the spirits, "Did you get it all?"

"We go it all Sophie," Jack said, "Now, let's get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

Confessions  
Chapter 15  
I REALLY HATE IT BUT I DO NOT OWN JACK OR BUNNY! :'(

Katherine froze. "Jamie, don't be silly. Jack died over 300 years ago. he fell into a frozen pond," she said, tight lipped.

"No, I swear, I say him yesterday! Look!" Jamie said, pulling a snowflake pendant simalar to Jack's and a locket out from under his shirt. "Sophie gave me the pendant and Jack gave me the locket," he added, opening the locket, "See, he has white hair and blue eyes now but it's still Jack."

Katherine looked at the picture for a minute. "Jack, but...but how? Pitch told me he was dead," Katherine whispered.

"Manny chose him. He's a Guardian. You should be proud of him," Jamie said.

"I am, he looks so much like his father," Katherine whispered.

"Katherine, I'm back! Has our guest woken up yet?" Pitch's cold voice inflitrated the room.

"Quickly, put this back under your shirt, don't let Pitch know about them," Katherine said, letting go of the locket.

Jamie quickly put the necklace under his shirt, just as Pitch entered the room.

"Ah, Jamie, you're finally awake. I was begining to wonder if that Fearling had really taken after all or if it had just killed you," Pitch said as he entered the room, "How do you feel?"

"As well as can be expected. Why did you kidnap me Black?" Jamie responded, standing from the table.

"You will play a vital role when I take over. You will replace Frost."


	16. Chapter 16

Confessions  
Chapter 16  
I STILL DO NOT OWN ROTG!

"I remember this. Jamie never let me look at it," Sammie said, looking over the recpie in the EJ.

"Yeah, he's really protective of it. He loves it almost as much as he loves visits from Jack and you," Sophie said, stroking the page fondly. "He positivily lights up at the sight of any three. Espicially you."

"What?" Sammie said, looking up from the book.

"Jamie loves you. Like, a lot. I found out...from...the...bug," Sophie said haltingly, then she growled to herself. "I'm such an idiot sometimes!"

"What are you talking about Sophie?" Sammie asked, puzzled.

"I'll be right back," Sophie said, running off to the room she had claimed at Santoff Claussen, coming back with her tablet. "North really is a genius," she said, sitting on the ground and opening a program, navagating through it to open a window.

Jamie's voice flooded the room. "Pitch, let me go!" he said, acompanied by the sound of hits.

There was a laugh that made both girl's skin crawl, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, I know you aren't that naïve. I have plans for you," followed by retreating footsteps.

"Manny help me," Jamie whispered, the feed went quiet.

Sophie fast forwarded the recording a few hours, until there were more sound waves.

"Sam. Sammie? Sammie!" Jamie yelled, the sound of sheets being rustled. There was quiet for a second, then a soft growl and the sound of bare feet taking a few steps on stone floor.

"Sounds like Jamie's hungry," Sammie whispered.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed quietly.

There was a banging noise, "Hey Pitch! First you kidnap me and then you ignore me?! How about some food?"

There was a woosh, sounding like a cold wind after a few seconds of sclience.

Jamie gave a gasp of pain, "Jack help!" and a thump.

"Sam, Soph, have you started on the antidote yet?" Jack asked coming up behind the girls.

"Shh," Sammie hissed, leaning over Sophie's shoulder as she searched for sound waves.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, sitting an Sophie's other side.

"Listening to Jamie's bug feed," Sophie said, "Quiet, I found it again."

Jack leaned in to listen.

There were rustleing sheets and quiet for a few minutes. Then the sound of footsteps, ringing through an empty sounding room.

"Pitch's globe room," Jamie whispered, his voice clear with awe.

Suddenly a light female voice made itself known. "Ah, James, you're finally awake. I know I didn't sleep that long when I was infected."

There was a moment of quiet during which the trio assumed Jamie was assesing the woman.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, suspusion heavy in his voice.

"Why James, don't you recognize me? Look closely," she said, her voice growing stronger.

Jamie was quiet again, "Mrs. Claus?" he asked.

"Mrs. Claus?" Sophie and Sammie echoed.

"Yes James, but please call me Katherine, I haven't been Mrs. Claus for over 300 years," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Then stop calling me 'James.' I'm Jamie. Where are we anyways?" Jamie asked.

"We're under the bed. Pitch has finally found a place those pesky Guardians. Isn't it lovely?" the woman said cheerfully.

"Wait a minute," Jamie said, sounding puzzled.

Sammie smiled sadly, remembering how cute Jamie looked when he was confused.

"Infected with what?"

"Why a Fearling dear. You are on your way to becoming a True Nightmare!"

There was another thud.

"I think Jamie passed out again," Sophie said, cracking a grin.

Sammie smiled, "Yes, yes he did."

"Sophie, how long have you had Jamie bugged?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Longer than you," Sophie said inocently, "And I might have tinkered with that locket you gave him too just a little bit," she added blushing, "Please don't tell Aster! He thinks I'm too much like North already!"

"I won't tell him," Jack said, ruffeling Sophie's blonde hair.

"Thanks Jack," Sophie grinned, giving Jack a hug.

Suddenly voices were coming out of the tablet.

"Pitch will be back soon," the woman said, her voice loud, she must have been close to the bug.

"How…how did I get…infected?" they heard Jamie ask horsely.

"Here, drink this first," she said. There was the sound of a few gulps before she started talking again, "There should have been a black ball, or something of the like, that attached itself to your chest, right over your heart. And in a few weeks you will be almost as powerful as Pitch because of the simple fact that you were mortal when you were infected," she said in a way that made Sammie want to punch her in the face.

"But what about Jack, and Sophie, and Sammie?!" Jamie asked, his voice rising.

"You'll forget about them in time. You have Pitch and I now. That's all you need."

"But what about North?"

"Ah, never ask about the ex," Sammie said.

"Yeah," Sophie said, nodding.

"North? North is the whole reason I was taken by Pitch and infected. He was showng off with the reindeer. We were young then. We had just passed the honeymoon stage. Were starting to think about a family. We were happy," she said, reprochful at first, then sadly.

"Then why didn't you try to get back to North? Why didn't you fight Pitch?" Jamie asked.

"Because...because he threatened to hurt North, or to kill Jack. I couldn't let that happen. Even when he took Jack from me, he promised me he was safe, and then my eyes were just...opened. I saw the plans Pitch had, the goals he had to achive. They were greater than North's plans, greater by far," she said, the sounds of pots and pans filling the background.

"Who's Jack?" Jamie asked.

"That's what I want to know," Jack muttered.

"Well we weren't just thinking about starting a family. We had started trying. I was pregnant. Jack was my son. When Pitch saw that he was not immortal he took him away, gave him to a human family. That was over 300 years ago," she said in a soft, tear-filled voice.

"What did your son look like?" Jamie asked.

"He had brown hair and eyes. I have a picture of him," she said. There was a moment of quiet as the trio guessed she handed the picture to Jamie.

"I know him," Jamie whispered. "That's Jack!" he exclaimed, the sound of a chair falling in the background.

"Of course it's Jack. I just told you that," the woman said, sounding irritated.

"No, I mean he's not dead! That's Jack Frost!"

"What?" all three listeners choursed.

"Jamie, don't be silly. Jack died over 300 years ago. he fell into a frozen pond," she said, repressed rage in her voice.  
"No, I swear, I say him yesterday! Look!" Jamie said, there was a rustelling sound and Sophie guessed he was pulling out the chain he wore around his neck. "Sophie gave me the pendant and Jack gave me the locket," Jamie said, followed by the sound of a clasp opening, "See, he has white hair and blue eyes now but it's still Jack."

It was quiet for a moment. "Jack, but...but how? Pitch told me he was dead," she whispered.

"Manny chose him. He's a Guardian. You should be proud of him," Jamie said.

"I am, he looks so much like his father," she whispered.

"Katherine, I'm back! Has our guest woken up yet?" Pitch's voice reached them through the bug.

"Quickly, put this back under your shirt, don't let Pitch know about them," the woman said with a thud she had let the necklace go.

There was interference.

"Ah, Jamie, you're finally awake. I was begining to wonder if that Fearling had really taken after all or if it had just killed you. How do you feel?" Pitch asked, his voice growing stronger.

"As well as can be expected. Why did you kidnap me Black?" Jamie responded, anger rising in his voice.

"You will play a vital role when I take over. You will replace Frost."

"What?" Jack and Jamie said in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

Confessions  
Chapter 17  
NOT MINE  
AN To celebrate this holiday (And cause this chapter is so short) I'm giving you two chapters today! Enjoy!

North was humming to himself softly as he worked on the antidote.

300 years. 300 _long _years, and he was finally getting his Katherine back.

He added the next ingredent to the pot.

One step closer to Katherine.


	18. Chapter 18

Confessions  
Chapter 18  
NOT MINE!

To say Jamie was shocked would be an understatement. "What? How can I replace Jack?" Jamie asked increduslouly.

"I have learned many things not even your Man in the Moon knows. Just as how close North and Katherine were, your closeness to Jack will be his downfall. You will become his oppsite. His ultimate defeat," Pitch said, smiling.

"Pitch, who were you? You were a Guardian once. What was your center?" Jamie asked suddenly.

Katherine sucked in a breath. That was one topic she had learned not to talk about. The hard way. His past as a Guardian was a touchy subject.

Pitch's mood changed in an instant. His hand flew out and hit Jamie across the face. "Never," he hissed, "Never mention the Guardians again. Not until you are changed," and with that, Pitch turned and stormed off, leaving Jamie clutching at his cheek.

"Here, put this on your cheek. It will help you feel better," Katherine said, handing Jamie an ice pack. "Pitch doesn't really like talking about his past as a Guardian."

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Jamie muttered, taking the ice pack. "What happened to make him so...angry?"

Katherine sighed sadly, "It's complicated. He was hurt very badly."


	19. Chapter 19

Confessions  
Chapter 19  
NOT MINE!

"North! We found out what Pitch's plan is!" Sophie said, running up to North, the tablet in her hands.

"What Pitch's plan?" North asked, turning from where he had been talking to Tooth.

"Listen," Sophie saidm hitting play. "See?" she asked, pausing the recording.

"Ah, you bugged Jamie? Smart girl," North said, ruffeling Sophie's hair.

"We got a lot of interesting information from Katherine," Sammie said, coming up behind Sophie.

"Ah, you heard Katherine?" North said, sounding like a love-struc teenager. "What did she say?"

"You have a son."


	20. Chapter 20

Confessions  
Chapter 20  
NOT MINE!

"What happened to hurt him so badly?" Jamie asked taking the ice pack off his cheek and pressing the back of his hand to it.

"Do you know how Pitch got turned into the Boogyman?" Katherine asked.

"No, Jack didn't know and I never got the chance to ask North," Jamie said. "What happened?"

"The first Fearling happened. After it infected him the Guardians didn't know what it would do to him. One day Pitch was out with Sandy, spreading dreams.

"He touched one of the dreams and it turned into a Nightmare. He ran, terified. The Nightmare followed him and they were soon joined by other Nightmares ones that he had not created, then the Fearlings joined him."

"How did that hurt him so badly?" Jamie asked, grabbing one of the cookies Katherine had just taken out of the oven.

"Sandy. The way Sandy looked at him after he made his first Nightmare. As if he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen," Katherine said, turning to face Jamie.

"Sandy? And Pitch? Were they a couple?" Jamie asked, taking a bite of his cookie.

"Yes, that's what turned him into the Boogyman, the Nightmare King. He is Sandy's oppsite."

"Wow. I never imagined Pitch like that. What was he like?" Jamie asked, taking a drink of milk.

"I never met him. North wasn't even born yet, let alone a Guardian," Katherine said.

"Oh," Jamie said, "What was he the Guardian of?"

"He was the Guardian of Courage. He helped children overcome their fears."


	21. Chapter 21

Confessions  
Chapter 21  
NOT MINE!

Sandy was back in Burgess, spreading dreams. A sudden wave of saddness washed over him. He made a small Dreamsand image of a man in front of himself.

"Kosmotis," Sandy whispered, tears coming to his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Confessions  
Chapter 22  
NOPE NO RIGHTS!

"WHAT?!" North bellowed, unable to beleive the girl, "Not possiable!"

"It is! She was pregnant when Pitch took her. Manny turned him immortal when he died. You never knew because he only just found out," Sophie said.

"Who is he?" North asked, running a hand over his face.

"Jack," Sophie said quietly, motioning for Jack to come in.

"Is it true Jack?" North asked softly, hearing the younger man enter the room.

"I think so," Jack responede nervously, "When I heard it, something inside me just clicked. Like I had known it all my life."

North wrapped Jack in a big bear hug. "I knew it. I just knew it," North whispered, tears in his eyes, "You're so much like Katherine, I just knew it."

Jack smiled and hugged his father back, a smile on his face. His family was coming back together.


	23. Chapter 23

Confessions  
Chapter 23  
STILL NOT MINE  
One of my personal favirotes :-)  
Anyway, I'm posting two chapters today because my mom is forcing us on a technology fast tomorrow. Ugh.

Aster sat in one of the rare quiet corners of Santoff Claussen, smiling sadly at a small picture in his paw.

There were two figures in the picture, himself, younger, carefree, and laughing, his arms wrapped around the second figure. A snow-white Pooka with crystal blue eyes. His mate, Jackson. He had been killed in PItch's rampage against the Pooka's, along with their first litter, barely more than newborns. So young their eyes hadn't even opened yet. So young he didn't have even names to remember them by, let alone a picture.

A single tear fell from his eye, landing on the photo.

As he gingerly whipped it away, he heard a voice behind him.

"Aster?"


	24. Chapter 24

Confessions  
Chapter 24  
NOT MINE!

"Ow," Jamie said, clutching at his head.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Katherine asked softly.

"I have a headache, too much new information in one day," Jamie explained, "I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Alright, but only an hour. Pitch wants you to go out with him this weekend," Katherine said, laying her hand on Jamie's forehead. He was cold, for a human. But the perfect tempature for a winter spirit.

Jamie nodded, and left the room, heading back to the room he had woken up in..

When he entered the room he quickly closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Sophie, I know you have me bugged so listen carefully. I don't know if you can respond but you need to hurry. I can feel the Fearling growing. The antidote recipie is in the EJ, volume 7, I think." Suddenly his locket started vibrating. He opened it. On the side opsite the picture there was a blank white screen. As he looked at it, words began to appear on it.

_We have the recipie. We're working on it as fast as we can. We have the others with us. We heard everything._

"Is Sammie there?" Jamie asked.

_I'm here Jamie._

Jamie could here her voice in his head. It had soffened since the battle with Pitch.

"I love you Sammie. I just wanted you to know that, if-"

_Don't you dare finish that sentence Jamie Bennett. You are coming back, there is no way PItch is going to win this battle. Not as long as I'm alive._

"But how can you beat Pitch? He's even stronger now than he ever was."

_Because I love you Jamie. And Love is stronger than Fear._


	25. Chapter 25

Confessions  
Chapter 25  
NOT MINE!  
This is one of my favirote chapters in the whole story!  
Oh good timing, this is the half-way point in this story.  
I hope you enjoy it.

"Aster? Who's that?" Jack asked, coming up behind Aster.

"This is Gavin. He...he was my mate," Aster said, showing Jack the picture.

"Did Pitch...?"

"Yeah, he fought so hard, trying to protect our burrow, our kits..." Aster said, the image of Gavin's last moments filling his mind. "He was so weak, but he fought so hard," his voice was cracking, tears filling his eyes. "I almost saved them. I had gone out to see what was going on...and when I got back...I saw...I saw Pitch standing there, standing over him. I thought he was there to help, I thought he was still Koz. He was covered in blood, and he...he turned around and I saw his eyes. Cold, and hard, and unforgiving, and I knew...I knew he had killed Gavin.

"I attacked him with everything I had. But I was angry and my rage made me sloppy. He was able to defeat me and he tied me up. And...and he made me watch as he murdered the kits. They were only two days old, and he killed them.

"He left me tied there. Manny led Sandy to me and he untied me. I cried for four days solid, when I wasn't unconsius.

"I burried them on the fith day. It took a whole month to gather and bury all the bodies. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw my family, my friends. I was blinded by grief. I threw myself into Easter, kept to myself, avoided others unless absloutly nessacary. Then I met you and everything was brighter."

"What were their names?" Jack asked softly, resting his head on Aster's shoulders.

"They didn't have any. Pookas don't name their children until they're a week old. They were so young...I can barely remember them now," Aster said, crying freely.

"What did they look like?" Jack asked, rubbing soothing circles on Aster's back.

"There was a doe and two bucks. The doe was white, just like Gavin. The older buck looked like me, same coloring, same markings. The younger was black. Pure black," Aster said.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, "I love you Aster," he said finally.

"I love you too Jack," Aster said, kissing the top of Jack's head.


	26. Chapter 26

Confessions  
Chapter 26  
NOT MINE!

"Jamie, it's time for you to go!" Katherine said, knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Jamie called. "I have to go. I'll look at the locket as soon as I can," he said, closing the locket.

Jamie grabbed the jacket that was laying across the back of a chair and opened the door. Katherine led Jamie through the maze of tunnels to the entrance. "Wait here for PItch. He'll be here soon."

Jamie nodded and stood there, waiting for Pitch.

"Ah, Jamie, you're early," PItch said, entering the hall where Jamie was waiting, "Good, let's get going."

Pitch gave a loud whistle and two Nightmares trotted up to the pair. Pitch climbed onto one of them and motioned for Jamie to climb onto the other.

Jamie slowly approached the Nightmare. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jamie reached out a hand, stroking the Nightmare's nose.

"Good, now climb on her back. We have much to do tonight," Pitch said, an evil smirk on his face.

Jamie reluctantly climbed onto the Nightmare. "Lead the way," he said, gesturing for Pitch to go ahead.

Pitch turned his Nightmare and broke into a gallop. Jamie urged his Nightmare after Pitch, not wanting to miss any of what Pitch was going to say.

Pitch led Jamie to a small town just outside of Burgess.

"Here is where you will have your first lesson as Blizard," Pitch said, getting off of his Nightmare.

Jamie climbed off his Nightmare too. "My first lesson as what?" he asked when he reached the ground.

"Blizard," Pitch said, "The opisite of Jack Frost."


	27. Chapter 27

Confessions  
Chapter 27  
AGAIN NOT MINE!  
AND AGAIN, I _HATE_ DISCLAIMERS!  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but here, a new side of Sandy and three chapters!

"Sandy, you're back! We need your permission for something," Sophie said, running to Sandy, Sammie in tow.

Sandy nodded, indicating for Sophie to ask her question.

"We think we can save Pitch."

Sandy stood shell-shocked for a moment. Then he nodded, slowly at first, but building speed.

"Do it. Bring Koz back to me."


	28. Chapter 28

Confessions  
Chapter 28  
NOT MINE!

"The first thing you need to know about your powers is they are directly connected to your emotions. The more passionate the emotion, the stronger the reaction of the snow. Let's start with something simple. How about a snow flurry?" Pitch asked, taking a step back.

Jamie grinned and closed his eyes. He could see Jack, leading him on an amazing sled ride around Burgess. Sammie, smiling and laughing as they made an outrageous snowman. Sophie, a mischevious smirk on her face as they hunted Easter eggs, knowing where they were all hidden.

"Very good Jamie. But thinking of your old life will only make your new one harder," Pitch said as Jamie opened his eyes, looking in wonder at the snow storm he had just created.

Suddenly PItch stiffened, "Something's wrong. I can't feel Katherine anymore. Get your Nightmare."

Jamie didn't argue. He could hear something in Pitch's voice. He climbed onto his Nightmare and followed Pitch as he urged his Nightmare back to his lair at top speed.

"Katherine! Katherine were are you?" Pitch called as soon as he was off his Nightmare, dashing through the tunnels.

"She's not here Pitch, even I can see that!" Jamie called after Pitch as he made his way to the kitchen.

The room was a mess. There were clear signs of a massive struggle. By the looks of it, five Guardians, mutiple baby teeth, some elves, and at least two yetis. Jamie smiled to himself and began cleaning up the room.

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere," Pitch whispered, sinking into a chair at the table which Jamie had just turned right-side-up.

Jamie said notthing, just setting a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the table in front of him.

Seemingly without thinking, Pitch reached out and took a cookie off the plate. Jamie smirked, no one could resist Katherine's cookies.

"She's gone. They took her. They took Katherine."

Jamie kept on cleaning, letting Pitch brood in slience for a while.

Suddenly, Jamie felt the locket vibrate. He dashed out of the room and around the corner. Looking back around the corner, Jamie saw that Pitch wasn't paying him any attention and opened the locket.

_Jamie what happened? We came to get you, but you and Pitch weren't there._

"Pitch took me out for a lesson on how to use my powers. Do you have Katherine?"

_We have her. North gave her the antidote and some Dreamsand. She should be fine when she wakes up._

"When are you coming back? I can't last much longer against this Fearling."

_We'll be back as soon as we can. But it'll be at least a week until we can make it._

Jamie shuddered. a week with Pitch as his only company? With Katherine would have been bareable. but just Pitch? "Alright, but hurry. I have to go now."

_Alright, be safe Jamie._

"I'll try," Jamie whispered, tucking the locket back under his shirt.

Pitch hadn't noticed Jamie leaving the room, or re-entering for that matter. Jamie cleared his throat, gaining a small amount of satisfaction for starteling Pitch.

"What now?" Jamie asked, taking a cookie and leaning against the counter opsite him.

"I don't know. With Katherine gone, I'm going to have to train you faster. But I can't leave the lair to train you for any length of time. I guess I could show you how to manipluate shadows and talk to Nightmares," Pitch mused.

"That sounds fu-cool," Jamie said, stopping himself from saying _fun_ at the last minute. No need to remind Pitch, or himself, of Jack.

"Good. You need to go to your room now. I have work to do, and I need to know you'll be safe," Pitch said, standing from the table. "You know the way, right?"

"Yeah," Jamie said, finishing his cookie and pushing off the counter.

"Good, I'll be back in the morning. Most of the Nightmares will be with me, but I'll leave a few with you to make sure you're safe," Pitch said, calling his Nightmares. "I'll be back as soon as I can."


	29. Chapter 29

Confessions  
Chapter 19  
STILL NOT MINE!  
A.N. This chapter is a bit more crossover-ish.

"Everything will be fine Katherine, I promise it will," North whispered, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How is she?" a familiar voice asked from the door.

"i don't know. Sandy said she should be fine when she wakes up," North said, turning to face the man in the doorway. "You got here faster than I thought you would Ombric."

"What do you think could keep me? Katherine has been gone for over 300 years and we finally have her back," Ombric said, sitting in the chair next to North.

"Yes, but you're always so busy with the children at Big Root, I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get here," North said, running a hand through Katherine's hair.

"Have you sent a message to Nightlight yet?" Ombric asked, watching his former apprentice and his adopted daughter.

"I sent a message with the first moombeam I saw tonight. He should be here soon," North said, just as an extremely bright moombeam lit the room. When the light faded, there stood Nightlight, a willowly man with pale blonde hair.

"Nightlight, is good to see you again old friend," North said, standing to face him.

Nightlight smiled and gave North a quick hug, moving next to the bed.

"She'll be fine. Sandy gave her some Dreamsand to keep her calm while the Fearling antidote works. She should wake up soon," North said, returning to his chair.

Nightlight nodded and sat cross-legged on the end of Katherine's bed.

The three men sat in a comfortable, familair sclience, waiting for Katherine to wake up.


	30. Chapter 30

Confessions  
Chapter 30  
checks mail for copyright Nope, still not mine. :'(

Sandy was watching for someone as he spread the dreams.

He was looking for a spirit he had only seen glimpses of in the past 400 years, but he knew she lived here. In the Amazon jungle, one of the wildest places in the world.

A sudden rush of wind brought the scent of roses and jasmine to Sandy and he followed the scent to it's source.

The smell led Sandy to a small clearing with a stream running through it. In the middle of the clearing stood a woman.

"So you've finally found me Mother," the woman said lightly. But Sandy knew her better, she was upset and angry at him. "Are you still a mute or will you degin to speak to me?"

Sandy walked up to the woman, changing from his short statured form to a tall man with sandy blonde hair that reached the tops of his ears.

"Sera, I'm sorry," Sandy said, placing a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off, "Sorry for what? Letting Daddy get attacked by Fearlings? Or for abandoning me after it?" shd asked sharply.

"For everything," Sand said, looking at the woman.

"You're too late. 400 years too late. I told you I never wanted to see you again unless you had Daddy with you," Sera said, turning her back to Sandy.

"We're getting him back. He'll be General Kozmotis Pitchner again within the month," Sandy said, trying to get through to his daughter.

"Who's we?" Sera asked, wary of other people after four centuries of being almost completely alone.

"The other Guardians and six children, one of their own was taken. Will you come back to Santoff Claussen with me? Please?" Sandy asked, seeing his chance.

"Alright, I'll come with you. To meet these Guardians if nothing else," she said.

"Thank you Seraphina," Sandy said, leading Seraphina back to Santoff Claussen.


	31. Chapter 31

Confessions  
Chapter 31  
Nada on the copyright transfer.

Two weeks later

"Ouch," Jamie said, falling off the Nightmare as it entered the shadows.

The Nightmare came outand stood in front of him, snorting and pawing the ground.

"I know, I know, concentrate and I'll get it," he muttered, standing up and brushing off his butt.

He could talk to the Nightmares without any trouble. But he still couldn't control the shadows.

"I need a break, it's time for lunch," Jamie said, feeling the locket begin to vibrate.

_Today's the day. We'll come as soon as Pitch gets back._

Jamie was slightly shocked. Why wait for Pitch to ge back?

"Okay, but why are you waiting for Pitch? I'm alone, it would be easier if you came now."

_We need Pitch too. For Sandy and Seraphina. We made enough antidote for him._

"If you're sure. I can knock him out if you give me half an hour after he gets back before you come."

_Okay, half an hour, but that's it. Be in your room and have Pitch in his._

"Will do, see you tonight," Jamie said, closing the locket.


	32. Chapter 32

Confessions  
Chapter 32  
Nope, still not mine

"Nicolas?" a soft voice asked, a hand caressing the side of his sleeping face.

North started awake. "Katherine?" he asked, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

Katherine giggled, "Your beard tickles Nicky."

North's face broke out in a huge grin. Only Katherine called him Nicky. "You're back! You really are back!" North said, pulling Katherine into his lap and giving ter a long, passion filled kiss.

Katherine pulled back after a few minutes, gasping for breath. She had a grin matching North's on her face. "I missed you so much Nicky," Katherine said, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too Kitty," North said, useing his old pet name for her.

"Nicolas, is everything okay?" Ombric asked, entering the room.

"Everything is perfect Ombric," North responded, looking up at his former mentor.

"Hi Ombric," Katherine said, looking up at her adoptive father.

"Oh, you're finally awake Katherine," Ombric said, standing next to the two and running a hand through Katherine's hair. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine Ombric. Is Nightlight here?" Katherine asked, standing up from North's lap and straightening her night gown.

"He's here. Somewhere," Ombric said, looking behind him, "I could have sworn he was right behind me."

North laughed. "He probally went to find Jack and Aster to work on the plan."

Katherine perked up, "Jack is here?" she asked, looking up at North. "Can I meet him?"

"Of course you can. He's been dying to meet you ever since he found out you were his mother. You should get dressed first," North said, leading Katherine to the wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room.

Katherine nodded and shooed the men out of the room so she could get dressed. She was finally going to meet her little boy.


	33. Chapter 33

Confessions  
Chapter 33  
Again, not mine.

"So we're all just going to storm in, grab Jamie and Pitch, bring them back here, and give them the antidote?" Sandy asked, staring blankly at Jack.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jack said, blushing slightly.

"Did either of you have any say in this plan?" Sandy asked Aster and Nightlight.

"Nope," Aster said, leaning back in his seat, "Ya know how stubborn Jack can get, especially when it comes to the ankle-biters."

Nightlight shook his head, then tilited it to the side, as if he heard something. A huge smile crossed his face and he ran to the door, reaching it just as it was flung open.

"Nightlight!" a female voice exclaimed, a pair of arms appearing around his mid-section.

Sandy raised an eyebrow toward Aster in question, as he also had a look of rapturous joy on his face.

"See Kitty, I told you Nightlight would be with Jack," North's booming voice came from the door.

Nightlight released whoever it was he was hugging and let her enter the room.

A woman with the same frame as Jack entered the room, followed by North and Ombric. She had pure white hair and clear gray eyes, sparkleing with joy and a hint of mischeif.

"Ya know, I couldn't see it before, but ya really take after your mother Frostbite, ya even smell alike," Aster said, looking between his friend and boyfriend.

"Mom?" Jack asked, standing to meet her.

Katherine's eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh Jack," she whispered, throwing her arms around Jack.

"Mom," Jack whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack, you're freezing! Nicky, why is there no fire going in here? And why is that window open? You'll all catch your deaths in here!" Katherine said, going into over-protective mom mode in three seconds flat.

Jack laughed, "Mom, I'm fine. I'm a winter spirit, remember? I get sick if I get too hot. Aster's covered in fur and there are blankets if anyone needs them."

Before Katherine could protest, Sophie and Sammie ran into the room. "He's back!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Great, let's get going! We can pick up Sera and Tooth on the way," Jack said, grabbing his staff.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked, worry in her voice and eyes.

"To get Jamie and Pitch. We'll give them the same antidote we gave you and they'll be fine. Don't worry about us," Jack said, giving Katherine a kiss on the cheek and taking off with all the men in the room.

"Be careful," she whispered, watching her family leave.


	34. Chapter 34

Confessions  
Chapter 34  
Nope, not here

"I'm back Jamie!" Pitch's voice came through the speakers on Sophie's tablet.

"Sophie!" Sammie hissed, looking at her friend.

"I heard. Let's go get Jack!" Sophie said, standing from her chair. Sophie and Sammie ran from the small sitting room they had been waiting in. "He's back!" Sophie exclaimed, bursting into the room the Guardians were waiting in.

The next thing Sophie remembered was sitting in the chair Aster had recently vaceted, a soft hand on her forehead.

"I think the excitment just got to her," a soft female voice said, the words directed, not at Sophie, but at Sammie.

There were a few moments of quiet before the woman's voice came again, "I think she's coming too."

Sophie slowly her eyes and saw Sammie looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" Sophie asked, putting a hand to her head.

"You fainted. Are you okay?" Sammie asked, hovering over Sophie.

"I'm fine Sam. I just got too excited," Sophie said, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, they've only been gone for 5 minutes," Sammie said, handing Sophie a glass of water.

Then Sophie saw the woman. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing the woman.

"I'm Katherine," the woman said.

"Oh, you look like Jack," Sophie said, taking a drink of water.

Katherine laughed, "Well, that's good, seeing as he's my son."

Sophie smiled, "You sound like him too. When did you wake up?"

"Half an hour ago. I want to show you girls something. Come with me," she said, beckoning the girls to follow.

Sophie looked at Sammie, who nodded and followed Katherine out of the room.

She led the girls through the maze of the Workshop, greeting every yeti they saw by name. They stopped in front a set of huge double doors.

Katherine pushed the doors open, showing the largest library either girl had ever seen.

"Mr. Querty!" Katherine called out into the library.

There was a fluttering noise, like a large moth, and a huge book flew up to the trio. "Katherine!" the book exclaimed, landing in the woman's outstreached hands. "Katherine, my pages have felt so empty in your absence," he, for the book was clearly a he, moaned, fluttering his paper wings.

"Not to worry Mr. Qwerty, I have plenty of tales for you," she answered him. "Now, I have some friends I want you to meet," she said, turning to face the girls, "This is Sophie and Sammie."

"Pleasure to make your aqutance ladies," Mr. Qwerty said, "If you need help with anything, anything at all while in my library, all you need to do is ask."

"Thank you Mr. Qwerty. I didn't even know Santoff Claussen had a library, let alone one so huge!" Sammie said.

"And what about you young lady? What do you think of my library?" Mr. Qwerty asked, turning to Sophie.

"It...it's wonderful," Sophie said, whipping the tears from her eyes, "Jamie would love it." Sophie's eyes fell on a large volume on one of the tables. "What is this one?" she asked, stroking the gray cloth binding.

"Ah, this is the pride of my library. One of a kind. The only complete history of the Pookan culture," the book said proudly, fluttering to sit above the book. "And in pristind condition, I might add."

"Really? It has everything?" Sophie asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Everything up to the Pookan Genoside," the book replied.

"Wow," Sophie breathed, "Can I read it? I promise I'll be careful."

The book thought for a moment, "Alright, as long as you promise to be very careful," he conceded.

"Thank you Mr. Qwerty!" Sophie said, opening the book.

"You won her over quickly," Sammie commented when Mr. Qwerty came back over. "What did you show her? _The Complete Ilistureted History of Easter Eggs_?"

"_The Complete History of the Pooan Culture_," Mr. Qwerty said, smiling fondly at the girl, "Not even the Easter Bunny himself has been that eager to read it."

"Makes sense, Sophie spends every spare minute at the Warren," Sammie snorted.

"Can I help you find anything?" Mr. Qwerty asked Sammie.

Sammie thought for a moment. "What do you have on Fearlings?"


	35. Chapter 35

Confessions  
Chapter 35  
Nope, nada, zilch. Not mine

"How did your studies go today Jamie?" Pitch inquired as they ate their supper.

"Alright, I spoke with Spook for an hour and was able to travel from my room to the kitchen by myself in the shadows," Jamie said, wondering when the Guardians would arrive.

"You seem distracted Jamie. Are you alright?"

"What? I'm alright. Spook just told me 13 was coming over later and I'm eager to meet one of your assoites," Jamie said, quickly coming up with a beleviable lie that would rile Pitch up.

"What? I told that buffoon not to come! When is he coming?" Pitch hissed.

"15 minutes, give or take," Jamie said, glancing at his watch.

"Go to your room Jamie, I have things I need to do," Pitch growled.

"Yes sir," Jamie said, standing and cleaning up his room, leaving to go to his room.

_My part' s done. Now it's Jack's turn._


	36. Chapter 36

Confessions  
Chapter 36  
Not mine.

"Jack calm down. We promised half an hour. We have five more minutes," Aster said, pulling Jack back to the ground.

"I can't calm down, Aster! Pitch has Jamie!" Jack said, twisting his hands around his staff.

"I know Pitch has Jamie. But we're going to get him back in five minutes. So calm down Frostbite," Aster said, kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Fine," Jack muttered. But then he went and ruined the effect by cuddling into Aster's warm fur.

Aster chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder.

"It's time," Sandy said, standing from his spot. "Let's go."


	37. Chapter 37

Confessions  
Chapter 37  
Nuh hu, not mine.

"Sophie, Sammie, they're back," Katherine said, poking her head into the library, where both girls were reading their books.

"Are they okay?" Sophie asked, marking her place in her book.

"A few cuts and scrapes, but other than that, they're fine. They're all in the infirmary if you want to see them."

Sammie nodded and left for the infirmary. As Sophie followed Sammie, Katherine grabbed her arm.

"I have a question," Katherine said, leading Sophie to a set of chairs. "What is going on between Aster and my son?" she asked, "Jack refuses to leave his side."

"Is he okay? You said no one was hurt," Sophie said, twisting her hair in her fingers.

"He'll be fine Sophie. He's the one who took down Pitch, so he got a cut on his arm, a little worse than everyone else's wounds. But what is going on between Aster in my son?" Katherine asked, "You're closest to Aster, what's going on?"

Sophie took a moment to calm herself, keeping herself from running to Jamie and Aster. "They've been dating since five, six minutes before Pitch took Jamie. But they've been in love for...I think...200 years, Jack said. 250 for Aster. Can I go now? Jamie and Aster need me." And with that, Sophie ran out of the room, towards the infirmary.


	38. Chapter 38

Confessions  
Chapter 38  
Still not mine

"Aster! Are you okay?" Sophie asked, looking up at her Bunny.

Aster grinned and ruffled Sophie's hair softly. "I'm fine ya ankle-biter. Just a little scratch," Aster said, wrapping his good arm around Sophie.

"Katherine said you took down Pitch by yourself. I don't want to lose you Bunny," Sophie whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, no tears, I'm fine. I ain't leaving ya Soph. I'll always be here for ya. You are my ankle-biter and nothing is gonna change that," Aster said, wipping away the tears that started to fall down Sophie's face, and planting a kiss on the top of Sophie's head.

"I was scared Bunny, I thought I was losing you, after Katherine told me what had happened. I thought you had been infected and I overheard North saying we were running low on some of the ingreidents for the antidote. I thought you would become the new Pitch," Sophie sobbed, burrying her face in Aster's fur. "I thought I was losing you like I lost Daddy."

"Sophie, you and Jack are the most important people in my life and I'm not letting you go," Aster said, holding Sophie tighter, "I'm not losing my family again."

"Promise?" Sophie sniffed, looking up at Aster with tear filled eyes.

"Promise," Aster said, "Why don't you go check on your brother?"

Sophie detacted herself from Aster's side and made her way to her brother's room.

"I love you Bunny," Sophie said, looking back at Aster.

"I love ya too ankle-biter," Aster said, smiling at her.


	39. Chapter 39

Confessions  
Chapter 39  
Not mine

Darkness, not oppesesive, as it had been for the past 400 years, but warm and comforting.

Soft voices, familar and welcome after hearing only eeiry whispers for hundreds of years.

Light, golden, warm, and loving, familar.

"Sandy," a voice croaked, a hand lifting, brushing Sandy's cheek.

"Koz?" Sandy asked, putting his hand over the one on his cheek.

"The one and only," Koz said, smiling up at the other man.

Tears started streaming down Sandy's face. "It's been so long Koz, so long since I've seen you, the real you," he whispered.

"Hey, hey, no crying," Koz said, pushing himself up, into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Sandy and pulling the golden haired man into his lap, "I'm here, you, me, and Sera can be a family again. We can even have another kid if you want to," he said, rubbing Sandy's back soothingly. "Hey, look at me," Koz said, pulling Sandy's chin up to look him in the eye, "I love you Sandy."

Sandy smiled up at him. "I love you too Koz."


	40. Chapter 40

Confessions  
Chapter 40  
Not mine  
Only 10(ish) chapters left before this baby is complete. Enjoy the Jamie and Sammie fluff.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Sammie asked, hovering next to Jamie's bed.

Jamie sat up slowly, blinking a bit of Dreamsand from his eyes. "I'm fine Sam. Did the plan work?" he asked, streaching his arms up and yawning.

"Yeah. We got all three of you out safely," Sammie said, "Are you sure you're okay? North said you might feel sick, or sore, or something from the Fearling infection."

"No, I feel fine, great in fact. Do you wanna see something cool?" Jamie asked, throwing off the blanket that was still covering his legs and standing up, "Watch this!" Jamie closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He smiled when he opened his eyes, seeing Sammie's wonder at her own person snowfall.

"Jamie, how are you doing that?" Sammie asked, staring at the boy.

Jamie shrugged. "I guess the Fearling unlocked some magical something or other in my brain. I can do everything Jack can. It's awesome!"

"What does it mean? Humans don't have Guardian-like powers Jamie," Sammie said.

Jamie's face grew serious. "I'm sure it's nothing Sam. Just a fluke. I'm still the same Jamie I always was. Except now I have the courage to do this," Jamie said, taking Sammie's face in his hands and kissing her square on the lips.


	41. Chapter 41

Confessions  
Chapter 41  
Still not mine

"She's right you know," Jack said, taking off the bandage that covered a large gash on Aster's upper arm.

"What is she right about this time?" Aster asked, cracking an eye open.

"You need to be more careful. Even if you hate to admit it, you aren't invincable and I don't want to lose you," Jack said, redressing the wound.

Aster sighed and sat up, facing Jack. "I'm not going anywhere Jack. I told Sophie and I'm telling you, ya ain't getting rid of me that easy," he said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack burried his face in the fur on the top of Aster's head. "I was so scared when I saw you go down. I...I thought you were infected, or...or dead and I was terrfied," Jack whispered.

Aster pulled Jack down into his lap. "Hey, I'm here. Pitch is gone. Everything will be fine."

"You promise?" Jack asked, looking up at Aster with tear-filled eyes.

"I promise Frostbite," Aster said, giving Jack a gentle kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Confessions  
Chapter 42  
Still not mine, and I still hate disclaimers.

"Dad?" Sera asked, slowly opening the door.

Koz looked up from the book he had been reading . "Hey Ser, come here," Koz said, putting his book down and opening his arms.

Sera slowly entered the room and stood at the end of the bed. "Mom sent me in here. He said you wanted to talk to me," she said, fidigiting uncomfortable.

"I do, come here, give me a hug Sera. I've missed you," Koz said, reaching out for her.

"Do you remember? Do you remember what you did?" Sera asked, staying back from him.

Koz pulled his hands back in and looked at Sera for a moment. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman. "I remember bits and pieces. But not everything," he said quietly.

"Do you remember what you did on my birthday, the year after you were infected?" Sera asked softly, looking at the ground.

"Yes," Koz whispered, "I remember, it was burned into my memory and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget it. I'm so sorry Seraphina."

"Did you try? Did you try to fight the Fearlings?" Sera asked, looking up at Koz with tear-filled eyes.

"I tried, I tried to fight it Sera. Every chance I got I fought. I'm sorry for everything I did as Pitch Black. But he's gone now, I'm the same General Kozmotis Pitchner I was all those years ago. You can trust you Serry," Koz said, tears filling his eyes as well.

Sera sat down on the bed and crawled into Koz's arms. "I missed you Daddy," she whispered, burrying her face in his chest.

Koz wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. "It's okay Sera, everything will be okay."


	43. Chapter 43

Confessions  
Chapter 43  
Still not mine  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update again, my brother broke my computer (again) and wouldn't let me use his. Mine's been in the shop since Thursday and it's driving me crazy(er) so here's some more Confessions.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Sophie asked, seeing both her brother and Sammie looking strangely serious for their current situation.

"I just tried to call Mom. She couldn't hear me," Jamie said in a whisper, "She sounded like she was crying and I could hear police in the background. How long have I been gone?"

"Three weeks, give or take a few days," Sophie said, counting on her fingers.

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

Sophie had to think about that one.

"A week," Sammie answered for her.

"But I called her earlier! I remember because it was after Katherine made us eat lunch, but before I got to the chapter on mating rituals," Sophie defended herself.

"Why couldn't she hear me?" Jamie asked. Then what Sophie asked seemed to rejesture, "Wait, why were you reading about mating rituals?"

"I was reading up on Pookan culture, so I can understand Aster better. But that's not important. Why couldn't Mom hear you on the phone?"

"I might know," Sammie said, "While I was reading about Fearlings, it said that the Fearling made whoever it infected a spirit, if they weren't already. The antidote would purge the Fearling, but the infected person would remain a spirit."

"So you're saying I'm a spirit? Immortal and everything?" Jamie asked, eyes growing wide.

"I'm saying that's what the book suggests," Sammie said.

"So what now?" Jamie asked, looking between the girls.


	44. Chapter 44

Confessions  
Chapter 44  
Nope, no copyright

"Aster, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Katherine asked, knocking on the door to Aster's room.

"Sure," Aster said, "Why don't you go check on the ankle-biters Frostbite?" he asked, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek,

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," Jack said, leaving the room.

Katherine entered the room and stood there for a moment after Jack left. "Aster, what are your intenions with my son?" she asked.

Aster blinked for a minute. "You always were a straight-forward shelia," he said, turning towards her.

"Aster, what are your intentions with my son?" she asked again, crossing her arms.

"Katherine, we've been dating for three weeks. We've been searching for Jamie the whole time. I couldn't very well think about intentions, let alone talk to Jack about them. But if he aggrees, I'd like to take him as my mate. He makes me happy in a way I haven't been since the Pooka genoside," Aster said, "I told Sophie earlier, Jack and Sophie are the most important people in my life. I'll do anything and everything to keep them safe.

Katherine was quiet for a moment. Suddenly she pulled a dagger from a sheath on her belt and put it under Aster's chin. "You've seen how well I can use this. Hurt my son and it will be used on you next." And with that, she turned and left the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Confessions  
Chapter 45  
I don't own anything but a lot of crazy ideas, a fan girl spirit, and a very dirty mind.

_Kozmotiz._

Koz looked around his empty room. "Is someone there?" he asked, setting his book down. The room was dark, the only light in the room coming from an extremly bright moonbeam.

_Kozmotis,_ the voice came again.

"Manny?" Koz asked, looking up toward the moon.

_You're finally back my old friend, _Manny said, _You have been through much pain._

"And caused just as much," Koz said, looking away.

_Kozmotis, that was not you. That was a monster that took over your body. YOU are pure of heart and spirit. You protect the children. You are a Guardian._

"I'm no Guardian. I'm the Boogyman, I represent everything the Guardians are against. How can I be a Guardian?"

_You know what children are afraid of. You know their fears, their doubts, and their weaknesses. And you can help them over come them. You can help them find their Courage._


	46. Chapter 46

Confessions  
Chapter 46  
Not mine  
Okay, I lied, this is my absloutly favirote chapter in the whole story.  
I just got my computer back so here, enjoy my happiness.

A single scream. One that filled every corner of Santoff Claussen with pure fear, terror, and anguish. It alone could have fed Pitch for a month.

The scream brought everyone running from their rooms, hastily armed with whatever they could find in the middle of the night.

Sophie stood in the hall, a puddle of water and broken glass on the floor at her feet. Standing in front of her was Aster. But it wasn't Aster.

His fur was pitch black and matted down with blood that flowed freely from the wound on his arm.

"Aster?" Sophie asked in a terrfied whisper.

Aster snarled. "I'm not Aster. I am Pitch Black!"

"No," Sophie whispered. "NO!" she yelled, "You're not Pitch! You're E. Aster Bunnymund! The only Pooka who survived the Pookan genoside! 6 foot one kick-ass Easter Bunny! You're a Guardian! The world needs you Aster! I need you," Sophie fell to her knees, sobbing. "You promised Bunny. You promised."

"S-Sophie? You're bleeding," Aster said, his face clearing for a moment.

"No, I don't care," he snarled the next, his face growing dark again.

"You promised Bunny," Sophie sobbed, "You promised you wouldn't be like Daddy. You promised you wouldn't leave me."

Aster's face lightened again , "Sophie it's okay, I'm here," he said, starting to kneel next to the shaking girl.

"Don't leave me Bunny," she sobbed, clutching at Aster's fur.

"I'm here shelia. I'm not leaving ya," Aster said, pulling Sophie into him.

Sophie whimpered and burried her face in Aster's chest. "Don't go. I need you."

Aster looked down at Sophie. His fur lightened except for the patch of fur around the wound that blood was still flowing freely from. "I'm here Sophie everything's okay," he said, running a paw through Sophie's messy blonde hair. "Everything's goint to be okay."


	47. Chapter 47

Confessions  
Chapter 47  
I still don't own Rise of the Guardians

"Jamie, what happened?" Sammie asked, sitting up in her bed.

Jamie sat down on the edge of Sammie's bed. "Aster was infected," he whispered, resting his head on Sammie's shoulder, "Sophie had left her room to get a glass of water. She was on her way back to her room when she saw him."

"Dear Manny, is she okay?" Sammie asked, running a hand through Jamie's hair.

"She cut her knees on the glass when she dropped it then fell into it. Katherine is taking care of her now," Jamie said, looking up at Sammie, "I always thought I could trust him with her. but I don't know if I can now."

"What happened to Bunny?" Sammie asked.

"When Sophie started sobbing he came back to his senses and she fell asleep in his arms," Jamie said, "But what if he goes back to that? What if the Fearling comes back?"

"I'm sure North will make sure we have enough antidote. Don't worry Jamie, everything will be okay."


	48. Chapter 48

Confessions  
Chapter 48  
Not mine

"Sophie, are you okay?" Katherine asked, putting a hand on Sophie's arm.

"Is Aster okay?" Sophie asked, flinching away from Katherine's touch.

"He's fine. North is working on the antidote now, just to make sure all the Fearling is out of his system," Katherine said, pulling her hand back.

"I'm going to see him now," Sophie said, climbing out of the bed.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's a good isn't cured yet," Katherine said, standing in front of the door.

"Let me out Katherine," Sophie said, trying to get out of the room.

"I can't Sophie. It's not safe."

"Let me out! You're not my mom!" Sophie yelled.

"I may not be your mom, but I'm responsible for you," Katherine said calmly.

"No you're not. Aster is. And if he's not, then Jack is. Now let me go!" Sophie yelled, pushing Katherine out of the way and running down the hall towards Aster's room.

"Sophie, what's going on? What's wrong?" Jack asked, stopping Sophie as she ran down the hall, wrapping his arms around her.

"Where's Bunny?" Sophie asked, a sob cracking her voice.

"He's in his room. What's wrong?" he asked, leading her towards Aster's room.

"I need him," Sophie said, "I can't sleep."

Jack eyed Sophie in disbelief. "If you say so," he said. "Don't worry Soph, he'll be fine," Jack said, putting his hand on Sophie's shoulder as they stood outside of Aster's room.

"I know," Sophie whispered, looking away from Jack.

"Sophie, he will be okay," Jack said, kneeling in front of Sophie. "Don't worry about him."

Sophie nodded and entered the room.

Aster was asleep on the bed, streached out on his side.

Sophie crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him, snuggling into the familar warmth of her Easter Bunny.

Aster smiled sleepily and curled around Sophie. "Ankle-biter, what are ya doin'?" he asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, looking up at Aster. "Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?"

"Of course ya can ankle-biter," Aster said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Thanks Bunny," Sophie said, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to her Bunny.


	49. Chapter 49

Confessions  
Chapter 49  
Uh-uh, still not mine.

"Nicky?" Katherine asked, standing in the doorway of the room North was working in.

"Yes Kitty?" North responded, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Why is Sophie so..." Katherine trailed off, looking thuroughly confused.

"Devoted to Bunny?" North chuckled. Katherine nodded. "She never knew her father. She was only three when she found her way to the Warren the first time. She met Bunny there and she found a way to come back almost everyday after that. She learned to write painting Easter eggs. She has barely gone a day without Bunny and that has made her...her. It's who she is. She's our little Easter Bunny. She's Bunny's Sophie, his ankle-biter, nothing can keep them apart. Is easier to keep Jack from snow. I tried once. ."

"Even if it's dangerous for her?" Katherine asked, moving to stand next to North.

"It doesn't matter when you really love someone. She loves him like you love Ombric. Nothing can change that."

"But I don't want her to get hurt. I know Aster would never hurt her, but he's not himself when he's got the Fearling in him. I just want her to be safe."

"I know you want her to be safe Kitty, so do I. But you saw what she did for Aster. I've never seen that, not even when Koz was infected. Sandy and Seraphina were both crying out for him to come back," North said, "Sophie was able to bring him back from the darkness. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."


	50. Chapter 50

Confessions  
Chapter 50  
Not mine.

"Koz? Are you okay?" Sandy asked, putting his hand on his husband's shoulder.

"I did it. I caused Aster to attack Sophie," Koz whispered, looking up at Sandy. "I caused him to attack the girl he watched grow up, he practially raised her. She's practially his daugther. He would have killed her if he had been any deeper."

"Koz, it's not your fault. You weren't yourself. You weren't General Kozmotis Pitchner, hero of the Golden Age. You weren't the man I love, the man I married, the man I raised Serapina with. You were posessed by Fearlings. That wasn't you," Sandy said, "Koz, look at me."

Koz slowly turned to face Sandy. "That wasn't you Koz. You are sweet, you are caring, you are kind, you are a Guardian," Sandy said, kissing Koz to prove each point. "You can't blame yourself for what you did as Pitch. That was then, this is now, and we have our whole future ahead of us. Forget Pitch, forget Nightmares. Forget everything but right here, right now."


	51. Chapter 51

Confessions  
Chapter 51  
I don't own Rise of the Guardians  
A.N. My dear, devoted readers, this is the last chapter of our adventures in Confessions.  
But fear not! I have a sequal in the works for this story.  
It's called Ohana and it should be up soon.  
Enjoy!

Two weeks later

"Are you sure you're ready to go home Jamie? You could stay and work with Jack some more," Sophie said, watching as her brother packed his stuff into his blue backpack.

"I'm sure. I can still train with Jack after school and on weekends, and I really want to go home and see Abby and Mom," Jamie said, closing his backpack.

"Okay, let me grab my bag and we can head out," Sophie said, standing from her spot on Jamie's bed.

Five minutes later found Jamie and Sophie in the Globe Room, ready to leave.

"You ready?" Sophie said, holding the portal in her right hand.

"Ready," Jamie said, readjusting his backpack.

"Take us home," Sophie whispered to the snowglobe before tossing the portal. She quickly stepped through the portal, closely followed by Jamie.

"Mom! We're home!" Sophie called as she opened the door to the Bennett house.

"Sophie Elizabeth Bennett where have you been?!" her mother cried, running up to her daughter, "You haven't been home in three weeks!"

"Sorry Mom, I guess I just got distracted in the search for Jamie and lost track of time," Sophie muttered.

"You lost track of three weeks? Nice one Sophie," Jamie snorted.

"Can it Jamie!" she snapped, glaring at her brother as her mother tried to squeeze the life out of her.

"I was so worried, first Jamie disapeared, then you stop coming home and only call once a week. Where did you go?" her mom asked, releasing her.

"I went to find Jamie Mom. And I did," she said, grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling so he was standing in front of their mother.

"Sophie are you okay? Did you hit your head? You and I are the only ones here," their mom said, reaching _through_ Jamie to put her hand on Sophie's forehead.

Jamie and Sophie gasped. "Sammie was right," he whispered, before turning and running out of the house.

"Jamie!" Sophie yelled, turning away from her mother and running after Jamie.

Jamie ran as fast as he could toward the pond.

"Jamie wait!" Sophie yelled, running after Jamie and top speed.

She caught up to him as he collapsed under a huge on the bank. "Sammie was right. I'm a spirit. I'll never be normal," he whispered to himself, "I'll be just like Jack before I saw him."

"Jamie, snap out of it!" Sophie said, grabbing Jamie by the shoulders. "Do you ever think I could ever stop beleving in you? Or Sammie?"

"You'll grow up. All children do. It's a fact of life," Jamie said, his eyes resting on Sophie lifelessly.

"James Micheal Bennett, I expected you to think better of me. There is ABSLOUTLY no way I could ever forget you, or Jack, or Aster," Sophie said, sitting next to her brother.

"Jamie, what happened in there?" Jack asked, landing next to the siblings.

"My...My mom couldn't see me," Jamie sobbed into Jack's chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Jamie," Jack said, rubbing Jamie's back, "You can come stay with me and the Kangaroo at the Warren until you get everything figured out."

"I...it hurt Jack, she reached right through me, like...like I didn't even exist," Jamie sobbed, "How...how could you stand it for 300 years?"

"It gets easier and you don't have to go it alone. You have me, the Guardians, Sophie, Sammie, and all your other friends. You aren't alone Jamie," Jack said.

"Really? You promise?" Jamie asked, looking up at Jack.

"I promise. Ohana, remember?" Jack said, cracking a grin.

"Did you seriously just quote Lilo and Stitch on me?" Jamie asked, smiling and laughing weakly.

"It works, and I stand by my quote. _Ohana means family._"

"_And family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten,_" Sophie and Jamie finished with him.


End file.
